Bloody Love Bloody Muggles
by harry-pottah
Summary: Hearbroken Draco falls in love with the wrong girl, Hermione, who is taken by Weasley. Let the games begin.
1. Plenty of fish in the sea

**Plenty of fish in the sea.**

"_But…I love you." He grabbed her hands and looked at her right into her eyes._

_She stayed in silence, shocked by those strong 3 words._

"_Listen to me, Astoria, please."_

"_I am so sorry Draco but… I…I don't." _

_She gave him a strong kiss in the cheek and ran away. Draco stood silently confused with all the rain pouring on his brand new black suit, heartbroken. How could he love her that much?_

He snapped out of his thoughts and sat down at a comfortable black chair nearby and waited for his best friend, Blaise, arrive. It had been exactly 5 months after his heart broke but he still remembered the moment like if it had just been yesterday and hurt exactly alike.

Suddenly he saw the dark-skinned boy heading to him with his blonde muggle-girlfriend. Disgusted by the muggle, he stood up and completely ignored her. He greeted Blaise with a strong manly hug.

"Months after the last time I've seen you, Malfoy!" he put his arm around his muggle-girlfriend.

"Yes, I see you brought your girlfriend back." Draco looked at her with a fake smile.

"Of course! What would I do without her?" he gave her a kiss on her soft blonde hair.

"Magic maybe?"

Blaise nervously chuckled and let go of his girlfriend.

"Honey, why don't you go to McDonuts and save us a seat?"

"_McDonald's_" she corrected him. "I do not think it is necessary but fine!"

As soon as she left, Blaise smile was gone.

"Can you at least try to be nice to her and do not mention magic around her?"

"It is not my fault she is a muggle. Stupid muggles, if you did not have that bloody girlfriend, we could fly on brooms not on thos bloody flying giant things with air on their name."

"_Airplanes."_ Blaise corrected him annoyed by the way he insulted his lovely girlfriend. "She is a darling, you should not judge muggles so much."

"You use to hate muggles too before you met her!" he said with a higher tone.

"No one chooses who to fall in love with!."

"Damn you, Zabini."

They stayed in silence. Blaise stared at him angrily and said:

"You know what? I am going with my 'bloody' girlfriend to Mc-whatever it is- now, would you excuse me? Meet us when you are in a good mood."

"Whatever." He rolled his gray eyes while the dark skinned young man left to Mc-whatever.

Airport. He was at an airport. The bloody airport. If there was one thing Draco hated the most was: muggles. Muggles here, muggles there. Muggles, muggles, and muggles at the muggle airport. If Blaise did not have that stupid girlfriend of his, he wouldn't be here. Damn Blaise. Damn his muggle girlfriend, Alison. The worst was that he was not allowed to use magic around her because 'she did not like it'.

Spoiled brat, he thought to himself and sat on the same chair of before. He tried his best on not getting Astoria in his mind. He was tired of thinking so much of her. Astoria here, Astoria there. How could he not get over her? She was just so beautiful, so gorgeous, so…Whoa.

Was that Granger? A young woman exactly like her passed near him pulling her luggage. She was identical expect for her hair, it was nicer, it was so fragile unlike the old Hermione's hair and was almost blonde. Also, she was more…female. She had her hair tied up in a perfect bun and was wearing a neat tight skirt with a, most likely, expensive blouse and a café jacket and red heals. It all matched perfectly, she looked…elegant. She even had makeup on! Her lipstick was deep red and her cheeks seemed more pink than usual. Even though it is hard to believe, she looked…gorgeous.

She stopped and took a look at her muggle watch. She was expecting someone, it seemed. She waited impatiently moving her foot and with a worried face. Draco stood up, fixed his completely black suit and headed to her.

"Granger!" He stretched his arms wide open.

Hermione recognized that voice immediately. _Malfoy,_ she thought to herself.

"Hello, Malfoy." She turned and faked a smile.

"We haven't seen each other for probably a year and_ this_ is how you greet me?"

"Right. I don't see you since you and your parents cowardly ran from the battle of Hogwarts." She said in a sarcastic tone. "Hello, Malfoy!"

Draco's smile faded away.

"So what is Malfoy doing in an airport?"

"Blaise's girlfriend is a muggle." He murmured as loud for Hermione to hear.

She laughed slightly exaggerating.

"Be quiet. What are_ you_ doing here?"

"None of your business, By the way, have you seen Ron?"

"No, I haven't actually…" He was interrupted when Ron covered up Hermione's eyes from the back.

"Who am I?" Ron asked excited.

The typical who-am-I bloody game.

"Ron!" Hermione took his hands off of her eyes and quickly turned to him.

They were kissing and hugging deeply. Definitely girlfriend and boyfriend. Well, he expected it, he noticed that they_ loved_ each other since the beginning.

He felt uncomfortable, they kissed and hugged and then kissed again for 10 bloody minutes.

Finally, they stopped. They turned to Draco; Ron grabbed Hermione from the waist firmly. They were chuckling and giggling but as soon as Ron saw Draco he gave him a nasty look, he remembered all the times Draco had teased him and his friends for their whole bloody school life.

"Hello, Weasley." Draco said firmly staring at how he grabbed Hermione from the waist and oddly, wished it had been him who was grabbing her.

"Malfoy." Ron noticed how he was staring and grabbed her strongly. "What are you doing at an airport, may I ask?"

"None of your business," He quit staring and fixed his suit. "Well, I will let you two keep kissing and hugging and…whatever. I am leaving, pleasure to see you again, Granger and Weasley." He turned and headed to McDonalds.

* * *

><p><em>Granger.<em>

She could not get out of his head the whole 'lunch'. Blaise and Alison were kissing and cuddling the whole time and he could do none than ignoring them.

Finally it was time to leave that damn airport. Surprisingly, he saw the happy couple of Hermione with Weasley asking for a taxi. Ron had his arm around Hermione while she laid her head on his shoulder. He could not stop staring at Hermione for much he tried.

Ron turned to her and took her bun out and gave her a small kiss smiling. Her hair dropped to her shoulders slowly and perfectly. It was not as messy as before. It was neat now. She seemed to take care of it now. Her curls were perfect. Her hair was perfect. She was perfect...No she was not.

Draco quickly snapped out of his thought when he heard himself saying those last words. He noticed Blaise and Alison were at the taxi already but to busy kissing to notice he was standing next to the taxi like an idiot.

_Granger._

There she was again, in his mind. The whole ride to Blaise's apartment he was thinking of her. The whole damn ride. Was he falling for her? No, impossible. It was Granger, a member of the Golden Trio, best friends with Harry Potter. Anyways, he promised himself not to fall in love after he had his heart broken by Astoria Greengrass. He loved her and she rejected him, it hurt just to think about it.

Finally, they were at Blaise's apartment. Draco went right in without saying goodbye but Blaise stayed to say goodbye to his girlfriend.

"Goodbye, love." He gave her a small kiss.

"Bye, I will miss you." She returned the kiss.

The car quickly left from their sight.

Draco was starving; he had not eaten anything at the airport since he hated muggle-food. Blaise always had normal food in his fridge, so he took out some sweets and ate most of them quickly. Blaise was at the couch exhausted and Draco sat next to him.

"Tired of kissing, eh?" he said chewing .

"Piss off, Malfoy. I bet you do the same with Astoria."

Draco stayed in silence and his smile faded away.

"_Did, _we…uh…broke up."

"Sorry man." He took a sweet from his hand and ate it up. "But there are plenty fish in the sea, right?"

"I guess so…"

Every time they mentioned Astoria, he felt broken down. He stood up and headed to the guest room. He lay on the bed and stared at the window hoping he could get out of the muggle world as soon as possible. He hated this place, just like the old Blaise. Yes, old, he had changed too much because of that bloody girlfriend of his. He used to hate muggles as much as he did.. He could barely notice he was a Slytherin now. But probably, he was acting harsh. Blaise was his best friend; he had to be happy for him. But how could she change him that much?

He escaped from his thoughts, closed his eyes, and fell asleep immediately.


	2. Sick of Loneliness

**N/A**: First fanfic! For some reason, I could not put this on the first chapter so um, I will put it here c:

It is a really short chapter, I know.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter and you know that.

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sick of Loneliness.<strong>_

_He noticed the back of beautiful girl in the middle of the desert. She had perfect curls and the sun shined above them. Who was she? Once he got closer flower bloomed around them and she turned. She had beautiful brown eyes and a perfect face. The wind blew her gorgeous white gown and her perfect hair. Once she saw him, she giggled and ran, most likely skipped, from him. He went after her but fell. Once he was up, he could no longer see her. The flowers were gone and she was gone. Who was she?_

The muggle alarm woke him up from his awkward dream.

Recently he was having dreams of Astoria but she was definitely not her. The only think he could remember was her hair. Her gorgeous hair. She did remind him of Granger, actually she was probably Granger. No, she couldn't be.

The fucking alarm wouldn't stop beeping which snapped him out of his thoughts. He grabbed it and threw it to the ground with strength.

"Stupid muggle invention!" he cried stepping on it until it will completely vanish despite the fact it was impossible.

He headed out to the kitchen and grabbed a green apple. He lay on the couch and started to eat his green apple. This reminded him of Astoria, when he used to lay down at the couch and she passed by him and gave him a kiss in the cheek. He missed that. He missed when she yelled at him and how she got mad at him but then he will apologize and start kissing with her. He missed when she cooked and he will 'help' her even though he doesn't even know how to cook. He missed saying sweet things to her and making her blush. He missed her. He missed her accompany. He missed being with somebody to love. Now, he was alone with no one to love and this killed him. It made him sick.

_Bloody Astoria_, he murmured to himself, _how can she make me suffer like this?_

He was right, how could she make him suffer so much? If she truthfully had feelings for him, she wouldn't just run away from sight just like that, was she mad? Or probably, she never had feelings for him, to make him suffer like that. Probably she used him. That thought killed Draco. That meant everything they had been through together was…false. No, that couldn't be true or she was one good of an actress.

Draco had to stop thinking of her, he looked around checking if someone was around, luckily there wasn't so he turned on the television. The only thing he loved about muggles was the television. But he did not want anyone to know he liked it. When he turned it on, he searched the channels. He stopped when he saw a woman who was awkwardly alike to Granger. She was sure gorgeous. Suddenly, Granger invaded his mind. He remembered his dream, yesterday at the airport, and all of those years at Hogwarts, how he teased her and how she once punched him at the face. The thought made him chuckle.

_Those times,_ he thought to himself.

He remembered how much she had changed; she was _way _more female than before. Draco's secret was that he always felt attracted to her, but was ashamed of it, despite the fact that they hated each other to death.

Suddenly, he heard the door knob turn and quickly turned off the television. It was Blaise with Alison, the bloody muggle. He felt happy after remembering his times with Granger so he decided to tease the muggle.

"Oh hello, Alison, had enough saliva sharing with Blaise?" he took a big bite from his apple and grinned maliciously.

"Very funny." She said in a sarcastic tone which sounded pretty much like Hermione.

"I know, right?" he sat down at the couch and asked Blaise. "So when are we going to leave this bloody place, _pal?_

Blaise seemed worried and said nervously "I am afraid '_we' _is too many people."

Draco smile faded away, did that mean Blaise was staying? "What do you mean by that?"

Blaise grabbed Alison's hand and showed it to Draco. It had a diamond ring on the fourth finger. They were engaged. Draco's jaw hit the floor.

"Do you like it, Drakie?" it was her turn to smile maliciously.

"Fuck off, muggle." He stood up and slightly pushed Alison with his shoulder. "May I have a word with you?"

Blaise nervously accepted and told Alison to leave.

As soon as Alison was gone he yelled at Blaise. "Are you mad? You are not going to marry a muggle, your kids aren't going to be pure bloods, you know? Probably they aren't even going to be wizards!"

"Yes, I know." He calmed Draco down, "But, she insisted."

"She insisted you to marry her?"

Blaise nodded slowly.

"What is wrong with that woman?"

"I honestly don't know but I love her and I am going to marry her! Ok, _mum_?" he raised his voice slightly; "I can marry whoever the fuck I want!"

Draco stayed in silence, probably he was right, Draco is not his mum and cannot tell him who to marry.

"Fine, do whatever you want, _blood traitor." _He angrily left the room and headed to the guest room.

What had happened to Blaise? He was suddenly going to marry a muggle? And she had told him to? So, now he had to go back to his world alone. Now he was completely lonely, with no one to love and no one to befriend with. Now, or either He was going back to live with his parents, which he cannot stand at all or go back to his apartment and feel awfully alone with no Blaise to tease or joke around. Oh fuck, he was going to be alone.

He went out for a walk in the muggle world for, most likely, his last time. He had spoken with Blaise after arguing with him and decided he was leaving the next day back to the wizarding world. Summer was over, it was slightly cold. He placed his hands inside his pockets and looked around. As hard as he tried not touching a single muggle, it was impossible. He was at the city of London, probably muggles favorite place to walk around.

Muggles were disgusting to him and so useless; he wondered how they could survive without magic for their whole pointless lives. Probably technology was his answer, it was like magic. He had to admit they were a bit clever to create moving things and smart things just like the television, his favorite muggle invention. Oh muggles, they were so useless and clever at the same time.

He walked the streets completely alone wandering around until he found a coffee shop named Starbucks. He loved coffee and he needed to relax a bit so a coffee would help. He entered and asked for a cappuccino, sat alone at a small table, and stared at the happy couples around him. Again, the thought of being alone for his whole life invaded his mind. He took a sip of his cappuccino and avoided his thoughts. He placed his elbows firmly to the table and stroked his hair. Loneliness was killing him and he needed to do something.

Suddenly, he heard the door open. Guess who went in?

The gorgeous Gryffindor with perfect curls,

_Granger_.


End file.
